This invention relates to developing English proficiency and more particularly to a method to develop pronunciation and intonation proficiency of English and an apparatus using the same method to optimally practice pronunciation and intonation of English utilizing English language video bites and sound clips.
English is known as an essential language at the era of globalization with about four hundred millions of people worldwide using it as a mother tongue or a second language in approximately sixty countries. And an increasing number of people using non-English languages are putting lots of hours and efforts to learn and master the English language but still having difficulty reaching a level of fluency in speaking English language. This would be most likely due to different breathing, pronunciations and intonation of English than their mother tongues.
A conventional problem commonly witnessed in learning English usually comes from difference in individual levels of fluency and proficiency depending on students and English teachers widely available in schools, language institutes and online lectures. Further, it is regarded as important for an English learner to practice a breathing tempo germane to English language.